


Young Love

by snowzone5



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mileven, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowzone5/pseuds/snowzone5





	1. The First Day of School

The first day of school was not going to be the worst day of the year for Mike Wheeler.

The worst day of the year might have been when he found out the Byer's had to move to out of Hawkins for Will's medical treatment. That was the same day that Dustin said a new student was transferring to Hawkins middle. "...and get this, she's Chief Hopper's adopted daughter."

"Oh great, a double whammy." Mike said.

"How's that a double whammy?" Dustin said.

"First, it'll be another girl who won't talk to us... ever. So nothing new there. Second, even _if_ she did, Hopper's never gonna let her hang out with us. I kinda feel sorry for her, as the Chief's daughter she's never going to make any friends, except for maybe us... except for the double whammy... it's the bad paradox that is our life."

Ten minutes after Dustin had told him that news, he said said that he and his Mom had to move out of state.

That could have been the worst day of the year. Two best friends moving out of Hawkins in the same week.

The worst day of the year could have been when Lucas met Max Mayfield. The two hit if off right away. Mike would have been mostly ok with it if Dustin and Will were still going to be around. But he was bitter, and didn't talk to Max. Lucas wanted Max to hang out with them all the time, Mike said he didn't want to be in the way of Lucas actually getting a girlfriend. At least one member of the Party would have rolled a 20.

None of those days were the worst day of the year... all contenders, of course, but they all came out in last place.

No, the worst day of the year was going to be reserved for the first time Troy beat him up. And it would be compounded by the fact that he would have no friends with him for moral support. That day was truly going to suck.

The one saving grace was that Lucas, his last remaining best friend in Hawkins was in all his classes. But so was Max.

The Hawkins middle teachers were doing something new this year with desks by pairing them up. Max and Lucas took one set... everybody else seemed to have done the same.

Mike was sitting on one set, three rows from the front with the empty seat on his right. Nobody had chosen to sit beside him. Yup, not the worst day of the year, but gearing up to be a front runner. Just as he was thinking of this a quiet voice said, "is this seat taken?"

Mike looked up. It was a girl. They both looked at each other wide eyed, surprised at the sight of each other. His heart started thumping. Wow. She was... "Pretty." Mike blurted out and looked down quickly, his cheeks turning a deep crimson. He forced himself to look back at her.

She had really pretty eyes, big round, clear and almost a golden brown.

He could see her own cheeks were red also and a small unsure smile on her face. "Uh, It's not taken, um go ahead," he nodded to the seat, "just be warned that you'll be sitting with Mike Wheeler The Nerd, so any chance you had at a social life just disappeared."

"I'm El Hopper... thank you.." She continued to smile at him, if not a little confused.

Mike snorted. Could the day get any more perfect? Of course it could. Sit next to a girl who would never talk to him again in a million years. Who knew she'd be pretty? Not _just_ pretty. _Really_ pretty. The kind of pretty that makes your heart ache. That made it even worse. He'd just met the new girl, the double whammy. Mike was sure the universe hated him. He was sure of it.

Now that he'd seen her, he really did feel sorry for her. She had her own double whammy to deal with. She was Hopper's daughter, and she had that really short hair.

The day dragged on until the bell rang... the bell for lunch. Great. Only half of the miserable day left. He went to his locker to get rid of his morning books and grab his lunch the books he needed for the afternoon.

When he turned around he heard, "might as well start the year off on a good note frogface." Troy was winding back to punch him a good one. Shit, MIke thought. This was going to hurt. Troy let go what should have been a haymaker but landed beside his head full force into the hard steel frame between his locker and the next. Mike heard a crunch, it had to be a few fingers and some hand bones. Troy must have put everything he had into it. But he missed.

Troy howled in pain and ran off holding his hand.

Mike stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds. Having a hard time believing his luck. No doubt he'd pay for it later, but that wouldn't be until Troy's punching hand healed. He'd have to go to the library and look up a book on broken bones, to see how long he had.

The person who used the locker next to him opened it. To his surprise he saw that it was El Hopper. It looked like she had a nose bleed. She must have been getting a tissue or something to clean it up.

"Why is he mean to you?" El asked him softly.

"He's a mouthbreather, he doesn't know any better. I think he wanted to break my nose today. He was winding up to pitch a strike three."

"He should aim better if he wants to break your nose." El said, turning back towards her locker a half smile on her face.

"Yeah that was a little weird, he, um, doesn't usually miss my face. I'm sure he'll make up for it when his hand heals. That day is gonna be a lot of fun."

"Thank you for the seat... I'm new here. It's nice to have someone to talk to the first day. Even if you've ruined my social life." El said smiling at him and waited.

"Uh, sure no problem." Mike said smiling. She hadn't moved.

"Um, what are you waiting for?"

"You. Do you want to eat lunch together? You're still the only person I know here."

Mike was floored. She was _still_ talking to him. She basically asked him for a lunch date. Ok that might be pushing it calling it a lunch date. Still eating lunch together was eating lunch together.

"Oh, uh, sure, let's go find my friend Lucas, we can all sit together."

XXXXX

El was scared. Today was going to be her first day at a real school. She had worked really hard for the last year to prepare. Her hair hadn't started to grow longer yet. She was worried that maybe it wouldn't ever grow long again. No boys would be interested in her, at least according to all the TV shows she watched.

She was prepared for a bad first day, but her dad said even if the first day didn't go well, it would get better. He told her she was bound to make new friends. New kids in school always had it tough but they pull through. She was fidgeting the entire ride to the school.

"You will be here at 3-1-5?" El asked Hopper looking up at him.

"3:15, yeah. If I don't see you outside I'll go to the principal's office, ok?"

He got out of the truck to see her go into the school. El ran around the truck and hugged his middle, the side of her head pressed against him. "I love you dad."

"Love you too kid, you'll do great, don't worry. You're a smart girl."

She had a bad moment when she couldn't find her home room and knew she was going to be a little bit late. Everyone would stare at her if she was that last person to walk in.

She finally found her class, but could tell with noise coming from it that it was already full of kids. When she walked in nobody paid her any attention, she was relieved. She noticed that there didn't seem to be any seats left.

She looked around and finally saw an empty seat beside a boy who was looking out the window. She went over to the seat and asked it it was taken. He turned to look at her. They both stared at each other... oh... she didn't expect him to be that cute, his gorgeous hair was a complete mess, his eyes were liquid pools of dreamy. Then he blurted out something that sounded a lot like, "pretty." He looked down his cheeks flaming red.

Did he just call her pretty? With this hair? Her heart skipped a beat and she felt flushed. If a boy who looked like this one did thought she looked ok, maybe there was hope for her yet.

He nodded towards the seat, and told her to go ahead, then gave her his name and said he'd probably just ruined her social life. Two things occurred to her right away, first she had no social life to ruin. Second, she was going to get to sit next to this boy, Mike Wheeler for the whole year! If nothing good happened for the rest of the year she had this moment to remember forever.

This was turning out to be one of the best days of the year.

Maybe, just maybe, she'd get to sit with him during lunch. When the bell rang she made her way to her locker... only to find Mike up against a locker and about to be punched by a larger boy.

El had an intense dislike for bullies. She knew they probably couldn't help it and had their own issues, but they didn't need to take it out on others.

So she gave his fist two little pushes. One so that it would land harmlessly away from Mike's head into the locker frame. There was no way she wanted to see that perfect face with any mark on it. The second push was so the punch landed _much_ harder than the bully originally intended. _Much_ harder. She could hear the crunching from where she stood.

It was worth the trickle she felt in her nose. She calmly went to her locker to get her lunch. She desperately wanted to talk to Mike again, "Why is he mean to you?"

Mike answered her but used a word she was unfamiliar with, "mouthbreather."

El told Mike the bully needed to aim better. She felt a little sad when Mike told her that the bully doesn't miss his face when he punches him.

El wanted to change the subject so said, "Thank you for the seat... I'm new here. It's nice to have someone to talk to the first day. Even if you've ruined my social life." She smiled at him but didn't move. She made a quick decision to take matters into her own hands and ask to sit with him.

She was terrified when he asked her what she was waiting for. She asked and also said, "You're still the only person I know here."

When Mike looked... shocked. El's heart sank when she thought she'd overdone it.

But then he'd invited her to sit with his friends. El didn't follow behind Mike, she _floated_ behind Mike.

XXXXX

Max and Lucas were already at the Party table. He didn't even care of Max was there, he'd spend his time talking to Lucas and El.

"Hey, " Mike said, Lucas nodded. Max just frowned at him.

El sat right beside him across from Max, "you going to introduce me to your girlfriend Wheeler?"

"She's not my girlfriend." El's face fell at the words. Well, it was true, but Mike made it sound so final. Mike didn't seem to notice that El and slid a few inches away from him.

"I'm El Hopper," she said to Max. Not smiling staring straight ahead at her.

Max practically snorted her drink through her nose, "hah Wheeler, you're sunk. No way the Chief's gonna let her hang around with you."

"My dad doesn't pick my friends." El said. Max shrugged.

"Leave her alone Max, she's just new, she doesn't have a lot of friends. Right now she just has one. Me. If you don't want to be her friend, you don't need to be mine either."

"Come on, Mike, Max didn't mean anything by it." Lucas said defending her.

"She's ruining what used to be the best time of the day."

"Come on Max," Lucas got up to leave. "When you don't want to be little asshole anymore, let me know."

El smiled inwardly, Mike said he was her friend, and was standing up for her. Even at the cost of having a fight with his friends. She felt a little floaty again.

"Thank you Mike," El said.

"Max doesn't have any right to talk to you like that."

"That goes both ways Mike, you were rude to Max."

Mike sighed, "yeah I know. I'm going to have to apologize to her... and then to Lucas. At least you're still talking to me."

"Until my dad says we can't hang out," El smiled at first but Mike looked almost heartbroken, "I'm joking Mike. We can hang out. My next class is gym class, with Max... maybe I can help?"

"You don't have to El, nice of you to offer, but it's my fault, I have to fix it."

XXXXX

When the first day of school was finally over Mike could not believe how well it went. He mentally checked off items in his mind.

He _didn't_ get beat up by Troy, as a matter of fact through a bizarre miscalculation on Troy's part he broke the hell out of his hand. So he was going to be safe for a little bit.

Probably the prettiest girl in the school sat beside him _in every single class_. Not by accident, because she _wanted_ to.

Not only that, even though she was a little on the quiet side, when she _did_ talk it was a bunch of times through the entire day and only to him.

And she asked him to sit with him during lunch. Well that didn't go quite as smooth as he would have liked it. Why did Max have to say things like that? Lucas didn't seem to be a big influence on her.

Mike was going to ask Mr. Clarke about AV club again this year. He didn't find him in his class. He went to his locker hoping to run into El. She wasn't there. She must have already left.

He left the school and headed for the bike rack, and remembered that his bike needed repairs. He'd walked to school that morning. Sitting on a bench near the bike rack was El, his heart racing he went over to sit with her.

"Hey El, are you being picked up by your dad?"

"At 3-1-5".

"3:15, ok that's still twenty minutes away, I'll sit with you.. um, if you don't mind."

El smiled up at him, "ok."

Mike sat down beside her a little closer than he intended, but El didn't seem to mind and didn't move away. "You don't have a watch?"

"I can't tell time very well."

"Mine is a digital watch, you just need to read the numbers, here," he took his watch off.

"You can't give me your watch Mike."

"I'm not, you're just borrowing it... for a really long time. I have another one anyway. Let put it on you, he went to hold her wrist and she suddenly pulled her arm not before he saw the tattoo.

011

"Is that a tattoo?"

El hesitated and then nodded. She held out her wrist and he put his watch on her. "You don't like your tattoo... it's ok El, the watch will cover it up."

"Oh, El is short for Eleven isn't it?"

El nodded again looking at him with those big round eyes.

"Eleven is definitely different, um, I think it's a pretty name…. if you don't like people asking questions, I can see why you shortened it." Mike said nothing more about it.

Mike wasn't going to bug her about the tattoo, parents did some crazy shit sometimes when it came to their kids. That could be why El was now adopted.

"3-2-0" El said. "He's late"

"I'll stay with you until he shows up. I like talking with you anyway."

"I like talking with you too Mike"

Mike saw a speeding truck heading towards the school.

"Must be your dad."

El got up and walked toward the parking lot. She stopped after a few steps and turned around, "thank you for the watch Mike."

"You're welcome…. Eleven." Mike didn't know how she would take it when he used her full name, she looked at the ground first but then back at him she just blasted a smile at him.

The truck stopped and El got into the passenger side. The wheels spun and the The Chief took off with his daughter.

Mike watched the receding truck. When he turned around Lucas was staring at him with his arms crossed. Max standing close to him.

"Why do you hate me?" Max said.

"How can I hate you? I don't know you."

"But you don't want to."

"I guess I should get to know you if you're going to be Lucas's girlfriend."

Lucas rolled his eyes and threw up his arms, "seriously Mike?"

"Well it's true isn't it?"

Max said to Lucas, "you're going to have man up and ask me then aren't you." She had a smirk on her face.

"Fine," Lucas said exasperated, "Max Mayfield will you be my girlfriend."

Max grabbed Lucas around the back of the neck, pulled him in and kissed him, "about time Sinclair, I was almost forced to ask Wheeler over here to help... that was a yes by the way."

"Now that you two have made a Love Connection" Mike held his hand out to Max, "sorry I was rude." Max shook it, then Mike held out his hand to Lucas. Lucas shook also.

They started walking home.

"El likes you, you know" Max said.


	2. Mashed Potatoes

"El likes you, you know," Max said.

"No she doesn't, " Mike shot back immediately.

Max shrugged, "suit yourself Wheeler."

Lucas said, "if Dustin were here you know what he would say: Are you seriously that dense?"

Max rolled her eyes. "She's looking at you all the time like a lost puppy. She looks away when you notice. She can't keep her eyes from your lips when you're talking. Ok now I'm saying it, Wheeler are you seriously that dense?"

Mike felt funny. This was completely unprecedented in world of Mike Wheeler. Pretty girls just do _not_ talk him. Like him? Out of the realm of possibility. He didn't think there was a word that described how far out of reality that was.

Mike didn't remember any more of the conversation they had on the walk home. He didn't _remember_ the walk home.

The only thing Mike really remembered was feeling, giddy, lightheaded, his heart pounding, dry mouth, a little woozy, a little punchy. His mind was reeling. The only thing he remembered about dinner that night was contemplating his mashed potatoes. And the wonders of the universe. But mostly the mashed potatoes.

XXXXX

"Ah, shit," Hopper was late picking her up. On her first day of school when she was scared to death. Tonight was not going to be a fun night. He started thinking of what the window repairs were going to cost. He stepped on the gas.

As he pulled into the school parking lot he saw El saying goodbye to a boy with shaggy black hair. She ran to the passenger side, opened the door and climbed in.

"You're late. 3-2-0." Hopper sighed. Here it comes….

El just showed him a watch that showed 3:22. "Yeah kid sorry, I was sidetracked at the station." He knew his apology wasn't going to work and he waited for the look and the accusation in her voice.

Nothing.

He looked over, she was looking out the window she had a dreamy whimsical smile on her face. A cloud 9 kind of smile.

Hopper knew that look, "what's his name?"

"Mike," Hopper swore he could hear her sigh.

"So you made a friend... I told you you would. Did you also steal his watch?"

"He gave it to me, said I could borrow it for a long time, he has another."

Hopper noticed that the watch covered the tattoo. "Did he see it?"

"Yes, he guessed that 'El' was short for it. He didn't say anything else."

"Does he _know_ anything else?"

"He doesn't know."

"Ok. Keep it that way. Ah... he's not your boyfriend now is he?" This couldn't be happening on the first day of school. She was old enough for a boyfriend, for sure, but not on the first day. Hopper sat on pins and needles waiting for the answer.

"No," Hopper looked over, a deep sadness showed on El's face before she looked down. He suddenly found it hard to swallow.

Hopper was not going to push this too much. El had not had the most pleasant year cooped up in the cabin. She needed friends... yes even boyfriends... but hopefully not too many of those.

"What if he asks you?" Hopper cleared his throat, knew he was treading on dangerous territory here. Completely unexplored territory. The Scary Place No Father Wanted to Enter kind of territory.

"If he asks me, I will say yes." El said, her voice sounded wistful.

"And when I say yes, I will tell him everything."

XXXXX

When Mike used her full name. El had to look down to see that she if she was really floating. She didn't think she could, but stranger things had happened. When she looked back up, she gave Mike the biggest, warmest smile she could.

She wasn't even mad at her dad for being late. She was a little worried that _he_ would be mad when he saw the watch. He was being careful, El was ok with that.

El didn't have any homework tonight. That was ok, she could spend the entire evening thinking about Mike. Day dreaming up conversations where he would ask her to be his girlfriend, she wouldn't even try to be funny by saying she'd think about it. She would say yes immediately. They would hold hands the entire school day. At the end of the day when they got outside, they would find a quiet place around the school and he would kiss her. And she would kiss him back. Yes, that's how the whole day would go.

El felt dizzy just thinking about it. Kissing Mike Wheeler. Was that even possible? What magical set of miracles would have to take place in the right order for that to happen? El didn't even know if he liked her or not.

During gym class El had asked Max a lot of questions about Mike. Max would give her a funny smile every time. She said she didn't really know Mike, only from what Lucas had said.

All she really knew from Lucas was that Mike was the Party leader, that he was smart, too nerdy smart for his own good, Max said. The Party only had a couple of rules. Lucas was very clear on the Friends Don't Lie rule. And promises, they were something you didn't break. Ever. Max said Lucas was _very_ serious when he said that.

El thought those were really good rules between any group of friends. She desperately hoped to be included in that group. Anything to be in Mike Wheeler's presence.

El didn't know if she was going to be able to eat or sleep tonight. The thought of sitting next to Mike in every class gave her butterflies. Thousands of butterflies. Make that millions of butterflies.

XXXXX

Mike didn't know what to do. He didn't feel like reading, he didn't feel like working on the next D&D campaign, especially with half the Party gone. He was restless. He knew why, he didn't have to guess there. It was almost 7:30 sometimes he liked to read for a few hours before bed. He wasn't going to be able to tonight.

He wanted to talk to El, he wanted to _be_ with El. Just to look at her, maybe watch her looking at him.

Oh! What if he called her? He could give Hopper some lame excuse about homework if he answered the phone. He might see through it, but he worst he could say was _no_.

Mike hemmed and hawed for a few minutes, then decided he would call.

Nancy had a phone in her room and he thought he could use that.

He knocked on the door, and Nancy said, "come in."

He could tell that she was shocked to see him. "Mike? What's going on."

"Uh, Nance, can I use your phone? Um, in private?"

"It _has_ to be a girl. Spit it out Mike, I need a name."

Mike looked down. "El Hopper," he said in a low voice.

Nancy, was sympathetic, "you know the Chief might answer, right?"

Mike sighed, "yeah I think I have that covered."

Nancy got up and hugged Mike. Mike was a little taken aback, but he didn't complain. "Just be yourself," Nancy said and left the room and closed the door behind her, smiling. Her little brother had a crush on a girl. Nancy hoped everything turned out ok. He would easily be the nicest boy any girl had ever met. Mike would be perfect for any girl. He deserved as much.

Mike looked up Hopper in the phone book. 'J. Hopper'. Had to be them.

Mike couldn't believe he was doing this. It wasn't like him at all. He just had to talk to El again. Wanted to hear her voice. He had no problem picturing those eyes in his mind.

He dialed the number.

XXXXX

The phone rang, Hopper looked up, slightly confused expression on his face. He knew it wasn't for him, so that had him curious.

He answered, "Hello?"

"Um, uh, may I speak to El please."

This must be Mike, Hopper grinned inwardly. Kid must have it bad to call the Chief of police at 7:40 in the evening. El was gonna be a lucky girl.

"Can I ask why you are calling?" Hopper wasn't above making _Mike_ squirm a little.

"Homework related questions," Hopper was impressed. Obviously this was made up, but it _could_ be _related_ homework questions, so a legitimate question.

"El," he said loudly towards her room. She came out eyebrows furrowed.

"Kid from school, says he has homework questions."

"It's the first day of school, dad, we don't have any homework."

"That's what I figured, but do you really want me to tell your future potential boyfriend that?"

El practically sprinted across the room and ripped the phone out of Hoppers hand. Ok, he thought, my daughter has a major crush on this kid. Hopper wasn't too worried, these early teen romances tended to last two weeks, three tops. He'd just let it run its course. And deal with El's broken heart later.

"Mike?" Hopper hadn't told her who it was. The immense relief on her face, made it hard to swallow for him again. She had it pretty bad too. Hmm, maybe he was going to have to talk to 'Mike' after all.

Hopper went to watch some TV to give them some privacy. He tried to keep an ear to what she was saying. El talked in a low voice, Mike probably had to do the same thing on his end.

XXXXX

Mike couldn't believe it. Not only did the Chief _not_ ask who he was, he passed on the phone right away.

He heard, "Mike?" His heart stopped. El.

"Friends Don't Lie. I wanted to hear your voice."

Silence on the on the other end.

"El?" Mike was a little worried. "Are you ok?"

"I am now."

"Um, ok, the excuse I gave your dad was that I had to talk to you about homework"

"I don't think he believed you. We are... kids Mike, he's the Chief of Police."

"Shit... uh, sorry El, I didn't mean to swear. I really did want to hear your voice."

"Mike? Are we friends?"

"Definitely El."

"The Friends Don't Lie rule applies?"

"Yes"

"Ok Mike, I won't ever lie to you... I wanted to hear your voice also."

XXXXX

When Mike said her name, her heart did this triple thumpy thing. Why would he call her if he didn't like her? He had to know her dad would probably answer.

They talked about nothing for two hours. El could have sat and listened to Mike reading her the dictionary for two hours. Just to hear his voice. She could picture him doing this, looking up at him with those eyes every few words.

Maybe she would ask Max tomorrow if she thought that Mike liked her. She liked Max. Max could be a little rough around the edges sometimes, but you knew where you stood with her. She could always ask Lucas. El didn't think she was brave enough to ask Mike herself. She was terrified he'd say something like "sure, we're friends."

One thing puzzled El. Mike had said nothing about her hair. He didn't keep staring at it like other people did, he didn't ask her about it. It was almost like he hadn't even seen it. Maybe he was being polite and didn't really like it but would never say anything like that. There wasn't much hair to like anyway. She ran her hand over her head. It was taking forever to start growing again. She wondered if maybe you're hair stopped growing if you had it cut this short too often?

"El?" It was her dad, holding out his wrist and tapping his watch "can you guys wrap it up, you need to wind down. You may actually have homework tomorrow." He winked.

"I have to go Mike,"

"Yeah, me too, Nancy wants her room back. I can call you again tomorrow night?"

"You might have a real homework question." El said, winking at her dad.

She heard Mike laugh on the other end. "I might, um, bye El... I l-" Mike and stopped short of what he was going to say.

"Bye Mike, see you tomorrow."

El hung up the phone. Floated to her room, floated to the bathroom to get ready for bed, then floated back to her room.

XXXXX

He lay on his bed. Well, that clinches it, he thought, I won't be sleeping tonight. Mike Wheeler and El Hopper have officially talked about nothing for about two hours. Probably a good thing it wasn't about homework because Mike would never have remembered anything they said anyway.

El likes me.

Mike bolted upright in bed. Eyes wide, sure she likes me, Max confirmed that, but El doesn't know I like her. What if she thinks I just want to be friends? Some other guy could just as easily ask her out. Mike's stomach twisted in a knot.

Mike knew he wouldn't be sleeping tonight, but now for a completely different reason.


	3. Like Like

Mike thought that when his bike was fixed, he'd be able to double El and take her to school. He didn't know where she lived yet, but it must have been far enough away that she needed a ride.

He had to get up earlier than usual because walking to school took longer, and because he wanted to get a chance to talk to Max before El got there.

He practically ran to the school and was winded when he got there. Not being an athletic type had its disadvantages for sure.

He found Max by her locker. "Um, Max?"

Max turned around, and gave Mike a smile, "what is it Mike". He wasn't expecting her to call him by his first name. It was probably the first time she had.

"I know you said that El liked me, but do you think she _like_ likes me?"

Max smirked. "Yeah Wheeler I do. Lucas thinks so too." Mike was relieved.

"I have to find a way of telling her I like her," Mike sighed, looked down.

"There's the obvious way, Wheeler"

"Oh, what's that?" Mike said, very curious.

"Ok, follow me on this one Wheeler, Max held on to his shoulders, "I like you El."

"I can't say that to her!" Mike said a little exasperated.

"You don't like her?"

"Of course I do, but I can't say that."

"Why not? Girls appreciate it when you're up front with us. We know the score right away instead of guessing or hoping for something that's never going to happen. El really likes you, although I think that's kind of weird considering the amount of time you've actually known each other. She deserves to know, Mike."

"I guess you're right."

"I _know_ I'm right. Make sure you tell her, today maybe at recess, but before lunch. Definitely before the end of the day."

"Thanks Max."

"Um, Mike, you know I didn't take your best friend from you right?"

"I know, Max. I'm really sorry for the way I treated you. You make Lucas happy, he's the first one in the Party to have a girlfriend. A lot of things changed all in one week. I guess it got to me."

Max looked at him and nodded, "Thanks, Mike. I mean it."

"You two are having an actual conversation, " Lucas walked up to them. He leaned toward Max and kissed her cheek.

Mike looked away, he wasn't sure he could get used to this side of Lucas. He knew he would, thought. Lucas was really happy.

"It's still early, I'm going to go outside and wait for El."

"Remember what I said Wheeler."

Mike went outside to wait on the bench beside the bike rack. It didn't take long before he saw Hopper's truck pull up.

XXXXX

El wanted to look nice for Mike today. She decided she would not wear her usual jeans and plaid shirt, but instead wear a long skirt.

Hopper noticed the different clothes, and stopped himself from rolling his eyes when he saw her come out of her room. She was glowing.

He better treat her right Hopper thought to himself... I think I'm going to have to have a conversation with him, sooner than later.

El was even less talkative in the car that usual. "Mike's probably going to have _homework questions_ tonight isn't he?" Hopper had a hard time keeping the smile off his face. "What's his last name anyway?"

"Wheeler. Probably some homework questions tonight." She gave her dad a smile.

"I know who that is. He and his friends are smart kids". Nerds from what he'd heard. They didn't have a lot of friends. El could do a lot worse. Those kids would never be mean to her. And they would help her with her school work also. That would take some of the pressure off him. He could see El had an ear to ear grin.

El's decision to ask Max about Mike made her feel like she was in control. She knew she was what her dad called _stubborn_ he'd told her enough times.

When her dad stopped the truck for her to get out she experienced a little bit of disbelief.

Mike was waiting for her!

She leaned over and kissed her dad's cheek. Pointed to her watch and said, "3:15." She could see that he was a little surprised she had actually said it without need for a correction.

He recovered quickly, rolled his eyes said ,"yeah, yeah," looked at her with a mischievous smirk and said, "3-1-5." She pouted at him and then smiled and got out of the truck.

El didn't have any other way to put it, she was feeling bold today, she walked toward where Mike was waiting on the bench and, did a proper, polite curtsey, "still pretty?

Mike's eyes widened he stammered, "yeah, pretty... really pretty."

The boldness was gone, El's cheeks flamed red, to match Mike's.

"I, uh, really liked our call last night."

"Me too, Mike. I wasn't expecting it. Neither was my dad."

"Yeah, I can't believe how... easy going he is about this."

"He wants me to have friends."

"You have three friends now, me, Max and Lucas." El smiled.

The bell rang and it was time to go to their home room. "El, can we come back out here during recess? I want to talk to you where nobody can overhear."

"Sure Mike." El had butterflies again... well to be completely honest, they never went away from last night, she just had a few million more now.

Mike had a couple of hours to screw up the courage to tell her he liked her. Maybe even ask her out, if he didn't faint first. Mike was afraid his luck would change and some other guy would ask her first. Not that he thought she'd say yes to whoever it was, but he didn't want to lose his chance.

All morning his stomach felt like he had somehow swallowed a bowling ball. And a couple of pins. It could still all go sideways. Maybe El just thought of him as a really good friend. It's only been two days, nobody really makes good friends that quick.

Finally the bell for recess rang and El tugged on his sleeve, "let's go talk."

Was it possible to have ice and fire in your stomach at the same time? Mike thought so, because that's what he was experiencing right now.

The walked to a bench that was a little farther from the bike rack, for more privacy. The sat close together.

"El, um, I really like you. More than like." Mike could feel his cheeks getting warm again.

El said nothing, like she hadn't heard him. He could hear her take a deep breath, then gave Mike a slow smile, "I really like you too Mike." Her cheeks imitated the colour of his.

"I know it's only been two days, but I feel strongly enough about this to ask." Mike took a deep breath, "will you go out with me El?"

"We _are_ outside Mike, " El looked round, then stopped when Mike looked at her confused.

"Um, no, that's not what I meant. Uh, I mean, um... would you, um…. uh… would you... be my girlfriend?" Mike followed really quickly with, "it's ok if you don't want to, um, I mean everyone is going to say it's kind of soon, but I don't care if-"

"Yes, Mike," El's cheeks were flushed a deep red but she had a big smile that Mike was sure he could feel the heat from.

They sat there for a few minutes both smiling quietly.

"What's this, is frogface actually sitting with a girl... a freaky looking one at that." Troy and James walked up to them. Troy had a heavy hand cast on his punching hand.

"Oh great," Mike muttered.

"What's that, loser?" Troy brought his foot back to kick Mike in the shin.

When Troy let loose with his kick, it missed Mike and went into the bench leg. The bench vibrated a little with the power of his kick. A clear snapping sound could be heard.

Mike had his eyes closed and cringed preparing himself for the pain and humiliation in front of El. He felt the bench shake a bit but he didn't see El wipe her nose, or James helping a blubbering Troy walk into the school. He also heard a loud snap that sounded like a bone breaking,

"Mike, you ok?" El gave him a little smile.

Mike was wide eyed. What just happened? Troy missed again? He gave a half laugh, "I think you are my lucky charm. You can't leave me this school year El."

"I will never leave you, Mike."

XXXXX

El grabbed a bit of Mike's sleeve and reminded him they were going outside.

Mike was really quiet until they sat close together on the bench.

And then he said that he really liked her! El's breath left her. She pulled in enough air to say that she liked him also. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire.

She could tell he was really nervous but he didn't seem to be making sense asking if she wanted to outside with him.

Now Mike looked confused and even more nervous that before. El couldn't believe her ears, Mike Wheeler had just asked her to be his girlfriend… he was still talking letting her know she didn't have to, but she wasn't listening. She cut him off.

"Yes, Mike."

El was at peace. She had a boyfriend. Something she _never_ thought would happen. Her dad would be happy for her after he grumbled out all his warnings about teenage boys. She knew that Mike was not like any other boy. She would tell her dad that he wouldn't ever have to worry about Mike.

She saw that bully before Mike did and prepared herself. She didn't listen to what he said. Nothing he said would be important.

When she saw that he planned to kick Mike, she gave his foot a push, similar to what she did yesterday with his fist. One push to keep Mike safe, another much harder push to make sure he wouldn't be using that foot for anything useful for few weeks. She quickly wiped her nose afterwards.

Mike called her his lucky charm, made her feel warm inside, he said as a joke that she couldn't leave him this school year. She told him she would never leave him. Mike didn't know it yet, but she meant forever.

"Mike?"

"Yes, El?

"I need to tell you something."

Mike waited for El to say something, her voice made it sound important.

"Troy didn't miss."

"Sure he did El. My face and shin are bruise free. Have been for two days in a row. I think it's a record for me."

"Oh boy, this is going to be hard to explain. Take off your watch and put it down between us."

Mike had no idea where this was going, "ooookay." He did what she asked.

"Keep looking at it…"

Mike looked down at it, and after a few seconds, "it's still a watch and it looks like-" Mike stopped talking his eyes wide in total shock. The watch had lifted off the bench, spun around and gently lowered back down.

Mike's eyes were still wide his jaw had dropped open. He looked at El, she looked really worried.

"Was that…. did you do that?" Mike felt like he'd stepped into the Twilight Zone.

El nodded and looked down. "I know that you didn't ask for this... but are you ok with," El glanced down at the watch on the bench, "that?"

"If you are asking me if I'm ok that my girlfriend has magical powers…" Mike was about to say something funny, but saw the look of concern on El's face. "I knew you were really special El. I didn't know _that_ of course, but I knew you were special."

"You can't ever tell anyone, Mike. Not even Max or Lucas. It's not safe... for me if a lot of people know."

"I won't tell anyone El, I promise." Mike looked at her searching her eyes. "That's what that tattoo is about isn't it?"

El looked down, nodded, running her hand over her hair.

"Does your dad know you helped Troy…. miss?"

"No, I'm not supposed to do this with other people around. I wasn't-I _won't_ let Troy hurt you. Please don't tell my dad, he won't get mad at me... he'll just be... disappointed." Her bottom lip trembled, she took a deep breath. "I don't want to...disappoint him. We've been through too much together."

"No worries El, but you know he's going to want to talk to me, do I let him know that _I_ know?"

"He knows I was going to tell you if you ever... became my boyfriend." El smiled.

Mike sighed, "he's going to want to know what my intentions are towards his daughter."

"What _are_ your intentions?" El smiled teasing him a little bit.

"To be the best boyfriend I can." Mike looked into her eyes again. "I don't ever want you mad at me, or sad because of something I said."


	4. Intentions

The bell rang, Mike quickly put on his watch. The both got up, walked in silence toward the front doors of the school. Their hands found each other and their fingers interlaced.

They didn't say much to each other till the lunch period. They would often look at each other and smile.

The walked into the cafeteria, hand in hand, Max nudged Lucas to look as they walked in. Mike and El didn't notice because they were talking quietly to each other. They took their seats opposite them, sitting very close together.

Max looked back and forth between them, raising her eyebrows, "well?"

"For some reason El agreed to be my girlfriend." Mike said, "I didn't have to bribe her or anything, she just said _yes_ right away."

"All he had to do was ask to make it official," El said with sincere smile. "I was already his."

"I'm eating here," Max said rolling her eyes. Lucas looked at El, gave her a small acknowledging nod.

"Lucas," Mike said, "I don't think I'm going to do AV club this year."

"Why not?" Lucas said.

"Without the rest of the party I don't feel like it. Half the fun was working with you guys. And now that we both have... um... new interests," he gave a quick glance to Max, "maybe we can find something to do together. It can be school related or outside of school completely."

"Fair enough," Lucas said. "But you and I don't get to decide, Mike. All of us have to agree," He looked at Max and El in turn.

After lunch. They split up to go to their lockers. Mike and El hand in hand, went to their own lockers, "it's very convenient for us to have lockers together," Mike said.

"Almost like it was meant to be, Mike," El gave him a smile.

"Can you come with me to Mr. Clarke's class after school? I want to tell him I won't be doing AV club. When he sees you I won't have to stumble through explaining."

"Ok."

XXXXX

Scott Clarke was preparing the next day's lesson plan when Mike walked in holding hands with a girl. Mike won't be doing AV club this year Scott thought with a sigh, that meant Lucas probably wouldn't either. He'd seen him holding hands with a red haired girl.

Mike was very polite in explaining that he was going to be busier this year than the previous year. His girlfriend... Eleanor if Scott recalled, was giving Mike sympathetic looks, she must have known how important the club was for Mike. Dustin and Will were no longer in Hawkins, Mike was probably feeling the loss of his friends. AV club wouldn't be near as much for he and Lucas if they tried to do it this year. Oh well, maybe next year.

"It's ok, Mike, you guys organized and documented everything in the hamshack, I'm sure I can get... less qualified students to muddle their way through helping."

XXXXX

"I knew Mr. Clarke would understand."

"He's a very nice teacher, he really likes you Mike... I'm not surprised." El said proudly.

"El, I think I left one of my books in the cafeteria, let's check there before waiting for your dad outside."

Once in the cafeteria they went to the Party table and Mike saw his book there. He sat sideways on the bench, and El did the same across from him.

"I wanted to thank you for... Troy. I have to learn to defend myself, I don't want you getting caught…" Mike looked at her.

"I've learned to be careful Mike, I won't do anything to put us both in danger."

Mike nodded. "I was just thinking, this year Lucas and I have somebody to go to the Snowball with."

"Snowball"

"Yeah it's this cheesy school dance where you go the the gym and dance to music and stuff. I've never been…" Mike said, "but now I have someone to go with. Lucas does too."

"It will be fun to dance cheesy with you Mike."

Mike laughed, "oh, my dancing will be cheesy alright, maybe we can practice before so I don't look like such a wasteoid on the dance floor."

Mike looked into El's eyes, then leaned over suddenly kissed her softly. El kissed him back just as softly.

A single tear worked its way down her cheek. "You are my first kiss, Mike." El couldn't believe today had gone almost exactly how she'd day dreamed.

XXXXX

Mike and El sat on the bench outside waiting for Hopper. "Ok, I admit. I'm officially a nervous wreck. Meeting your girlfriend's dad is a first for me. The fact that he's the Chief of Police, is a first for me. My girlfriend, " Mike lowered his voice to just above a whisper, "has magical powers, is _definitely_ a first... and a last for me."

"Now you know why I never thought I'd ever have a boyfriend," she ran her hand over her hair, "not to mention this."

Mike looked at her hair, "so you like to keep it short, no biggie... wait, um, tied in with the tattoo also?" El nodded.

"I don't care El. I don't care if you ever grow it longer. I don't care if you even can. I don't care."

El just looked at Mike. Amazed.

They could see the truck making its way towards them. El pulled Mike off the bench. "I want to introduce you properly."

She l opened up the passenger door, Hopper shook his head. "Both of you in the back."

El and Mike were a little confused, but they climbed up into the back. Once settled in the back, their hands reconnected.

"See?" Hopper said, "it's much easier to hold hands with your boyfriend in the backseat… where I can keep my eyes on him."

"How did you know?"

"It wasn't an _if_ El, it was a _when_ I didn't think the _when_ would be so soon, but I know my little girl, when she wants something," Hopper grinned at her.

"Sir, are you saying I was never in control?" Mike was feeling very relaxed the Chief seemed to be... ok with it.

"Wheeler, you are _never_ going to be in control with El. Get used to it. You'll sleep better."

"Dad, you make me sound like a bit-" She stopped herself from swearing in front of her dad.

"So you guys up for some kind of take out tonight? It's Friday and I'm buying."

Mike looked at El and they both nodded.

"I'll drop El off at home, you give a quick call to your parents, and then we are going to ride to pick up the food. And talk. You knew it was coming right?"

"Been dreading it all day Sir."

"Can we drop the 'Sir', call me Hopper or Chief."

"I was trying to be respectful, S-Chief."

"I get it Wheeler, you're more polite than most kids your age." Mike cringed at being called a kid... but he liked that El's dad had actually paid him a compliment.

XXXXX

Here it comes Mike thought as Hopper put the truck in gear and spun out.

Today was turning out to be a day of firsts. First girlfriend, first kiss. First person who could do actual magic. First time he had to step over a tripwire.

"You know right?"

"Yeah, Chief, I know. How long have you known?"

"About a year. It was a rough year for both of us. I made lot of mistakes... a _lot_ of mistakes. And that's why I'm giving her a break... it's why you get a break too."

"I can't believe you let us hold hands in the back seat."

"As long as that's all you do in a back seat." Mike turned red. "Ok, I know I'm going to regret asking this, but... have you kissed her yet?"

Mike turned redder still. "Yes."

"Kind of fast isn't it?"

"I don't know what to tell you, you know when it's right. Did you ever feel like this for a girl."

"Nah, Wheeler, I was a screw up. I'm gonna be honest with you kid. I'm gonna let this run it's course, two-three weeks, whatever. I'll try to explain it all to El when you've moved on."

Mike gave Hopper a big over exaggerated sigh. "Can I ask you a question? At what point when you are growing up, from my age, to whatever you're at... at what age do you decide that kids aren't people with feelings? Seriously I'd like to know. I get it, I'm young, I'm still in school so I _know_ I have a lot to learn, both in school, and with life experience. I know that most guys my age go through girls faster than they change their socks. If it wasn't obvious, I'm not most guys. El is my first girlfriend. She will be my _only_ girlfriend."

"I'll tell you what I told El this morning. My _intention_ with your daughter," he gave Hopper air quotes, "is to be the best friend I can be. Ask me in three weeks how I feel about her. Ask me in three years. Ask me in thirty years. My answer will be the same. I…" Mike couldn't believe he was about to say this to El's dad, "I love her, Chief."

And then with a much stronger voice. "I don't care what anybody else thinks... well I care about what you think, that's why I'm being totally honest with you and I'd ask you dump my body where my parents can find it." Hopper burst out laughing.

"I need to tell El tonight... I hope she feels the same way…" Mike looked down, he was exhausted pouring his emotions out. "I really hope she feels the same way."

Hopper was silent for a minute. It was like he was talking to someone a few years younger than himself. "Gonna make it easy for you kid and let you in on a little secret."

Mike looked up at him. "A secret?"

"Well you already know _that_ secret. I already told you, El has had a really rough year with me. You have no idea what her past has been like. Give it time before you get those details, they are ugly."

"No, the secret is I think she feels the exact same way about you. I know her. I think you kids are too young for this, but there's no denying you have a strong connection. After two days, it's just weird, but maybe no weirder than what she can do, so I'm willing to cut you guys some slack about the whole thing. It's tough for a parent, Wheeler."

"I can't imagine, Chief, if you feel for her the way I do…. I can't imagine."

A few minutes had passed and Mike said, "um, Chief, she's safe now, though, right?

"I think so, if you guys can keep it to yourself, it makes it easier. I have contingency plans in place, but she's as safe… she's safe."

"That's a relief, my Kung Fu skills are severely lacking." Hopper burst out laughing again. This kid was alright. El was going to be ok.

XXXXX

Hopper gave the secret knock. Mike could hear all the locks unlatching at once.

Hopper had bought a lot of pizza. When Mike had given him a questioning look at the pizza place Hopper shrugged and said, "I don't like to cook."

El took the pizzas from Mike, set them on the counter, came back to give Hopper a hug around his middle, then gave Mike a quick kiss.

Mike turned red, but El did not. Hopper knew he was going to have to get used to it. He had never seen her like this. There was no way he was going to do anything to jeopardize her happiness by trying to keep these two apart.

Hopper said, "we eat, and then you and Mike have shit to talk about."

"I'm not talking _shit_ to Mike dad."

"I said you _have_ shit to talk about. And... language little lady."

XXXXX

In El's room, with the door closed Mike noticed, they could talk in private. He could hear the TV loud through the door. The Chief was making sure their conversation was private.

"What was dad getting at?" El said, only a slight concern in her voice. Mike related mostly everything to her except for the one thing.

"I have confession. I told your dad something that you don't know about me."

"Mike?"

"I know we're young, I know I've only known you for two days... but...I don't care"

El was holding her breath.

"I love you El, and I really don't care what anyone else thinks."

El gave him a heart piercing smile.

"I love you too, Mike."


	5. Introductions

Hopper said they could stay up late watching movies, he would take them the next morning to Mike's place. "So Mike stays over. When you are done with the movies, Mike stays on the sofa... we clear?" Both of them nodded.

And they had every intention of doing just that. El snuggled up close, and they put a blanket over their legs to watch the movie. Eventually sleepiness got the better of her and she leaned her head on Mike's shoulder and drifted off. Not long after Mike leaned his head on the top of her head and fell asleep himself.

That was how Hopper found them the next morning. "Good morning," he cleared his throat overly loud, Mike's head shot up, and a few seconds later El raised her own head. Mike looked a little guilty, but El was smiling.

"I hope you like Eggos, Wheeler, it's all this one will eat for breakfast." Hopper nodded towards El.

Mike helped Hopper clean up while El took a shower. "So what are your plans with my daughter today, Wheeler."

"I want to introduce her to my sister Nancy, and to my Mom."

"Is El nervous about meeting your family?"

"It was her idea, Chief."

"Are _you_ nervous?"

"I'd be proud to introduce El as my girlfriend to anybody. I've never had much confidence in anything before... El brings out the best in me." Mike had a bit of a dreamy look on his face.

El came out from her room wearing knee length skort. "What do you think, she twirled around, fashionable... and pretty?" Suddenly she was shy and looked down.

"Wow," was all Mike could get out.

"I'm sure you'll turn all the boys heads," Hopper said grinning.

"That's fine, but I only want to turn one head," El frowned at her dad, "and I've already done that so... I'm happy."

XXXXX

As Hopper pulled up to the Wheeler house, Mike said "ok, that's weird."

Mike's dad was on the front lawn fixing Mike's bike. Mike wasn't sure his dad even knew what a wrench was, let alone how to apply it to a mechanical device.

"Looks like he's fixing your bike, what's so weird about that?"

"You don't understand, I've never seen him off the La-Z-Boy, or his kitchen chair, I mean I know he goes to work. I didn't know he had any mechanical skills... this is weird."

Hopper kept silent, he had no idea what the Wheeler boys home life was like. He guessed Ted Wheeler wasn't the strongest father figure.

"It's like, ever since I met El, my whole life has changed. The universe is rearranging itself so I can be happy. So that we can be happy. They smiled at each other."

Hopper rolled his eyes, he made sure that El saw him doing it. She stuck her tongue out at him.

XXXXX

Nancy was writing in her diary when she heard a hesitant knock on the door. She smoothly locked her book up and tucked it away in the drawer of her nightstand. "Come in."

Mike peaked his head in the door, and said, "you busy?" His hand was behind his back.

"Come on in Mike," Mike stepped in. Holding the hand behind is back was a girl with very short hair, and... beautiful eyes.

"Ooh, Mike, she's pretty." Mike blushed. El smiled, turned red while looking down, and said, "thank you."

"Nance, this is my girlfriend, El Hopper."

Nancy bounded off her bed and gave El a big hug, whispering into her ear, "Mike will never hurt you."

"Mike let's take El to meet Mom,"

They filed out of Nancy's room to go downstairs to the kitchen.

Karen Wheeler was just hanging up the phone when Nancy entered the Kitchen. Michael followed holding hands with a very pretty girl he kept looking at. She could see how taken they were with each other.

"Mom," Mike said, "I'd like you to meet El Hopper." El held out her hand but Karen ignored it and went in for a hug instead.

"Hopper as in _Chief_ Hopper?"

Mike and El nodded at the same time.

"Will you be staying for dinner?"

"No, mom we're going to meet up with Lucas... and Max, probably have something to eat at Benny's"

"Well, Miss Hopper there is an open invitation for dinner at the Wheeler's any time." Karen smiled at the girl.

"Thank you Mrs. Wheeler"

Karen was not surprised to find that Mike had not only found a girl who seemed to have genuine affection for him, but that she was polite. It probably wouldn't last a month at their age, but at least Michael would be happy for now. She'd try to help him with his broken heart later.

XXXXX

Nancy went back to her room, and Mike took El to the basement to show where they played D&D and watched movies. He felt a little too much like a kid when he showed El some of his favourite toys, Roary, and Yoda. She didn't seem all that impressed, but he figured girls didn't really like dinosaurs or Star Wars. They weren't important to him right now anyway.

"Do you see who I see?" Mike looked around, El followed where his eyes roamed the room.

"There's nobody here Mike."

"Exactly, so they won't see this," he turned around and kissed her. El smiled against his lips. "I've been wanting to do that again since yesterday."

"We don't really get a lot of privacy do we? It's our age." El said.

"No, we don't, so every time we are alone I'm going to kiss you... like this." Mike kissed her again.

"And this"

"And this"

"And this"

El giggled after every kiss.

"Michael! I'm sending down visitors." He heard his mom's voice.

"It's like she knows." Mike sighed.

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and the last part of a conversation that Lucas was having with Max, "-I'm just saying that it was kind of creepy that's all."

"What's kind of creepy?" Mike asked.

"A white van was following us around on our bikes... don't worry Mike, we didn't lead them here."

Mike looked at El's worried face. "Ok, we stay here until your dad picks us up."

"What's going on," Lucas looked back and forth between Mike and El. "Is El in trouble?"

"I don't know, but I'm not taking any chances, could be someone has a beef with her dad. And is following kids around to see if they can find her." El looked slightly relieved.

Max said, "a little dramatic don't you think?"

Mike looked at her. "Could even be someone driving Troy around looking for me. He probably blames me for how clumsy he's been the last two days." He winked at El, she looked completely relieved now.

"Either way, we're staying here till the Chief picks us up"

"Michael! I'm sending down two more visitors.".

Lucas looked at Mike and both of them stood in front of Max and El and faced the stairway.

Lucas and Mike's jaw dropped at the sight of Dustin who said, "your both gonna catch a bad batch of flies if you don't close your mouths."

Will had followed Dustin down the stairs.

"I don't get it, are you visiting?" Mike said, a slow smile spread across his face.

"Change of plans, moved back before the house sold," Dustin said smiling, "I only missed two days of school and look what happened, he pointed to both Max and El."

"Will, what about you?"

"Turns out it was nothing, but we needed experts to tell Mom that."

"So, uh, Dustin, Will, this is my girlfriend El Hopper. El, this is my best friend, Will, and my best friend Dustin."

"Dude I already told you, you can't have more than one best friend."

"Then you remember I called bull on that. Everyone here is my best friend. Except El, she's more than a best friend." El beamed a smile at him.

El came over and gave Dustin a friendly hug. She did the same with Will.

Lucas made similar introductions with Max. Max just shook their hands.

"So," Dustin said, "the all important question: Are they members of The Party?"

"Yes, El is our mage, Max is our...," Mike looked towards Max and Lucas.

"Zoomer," Lucas said. Max gave him a big grin. "Don't even say it, Dustin, it _will_ be a real thing."

"Uh, wait a sec," Dustin said, "did you say El _Hopper_? How are you still alive?"

"You mean cause I might have done this?" Mike turned around and kissed El on the lips. Neither one of them blushed this time.

Dustin's jaw dropped open. "Dustin, Mike waved his hands around the air, remember you're warning about flies." They all laughed.

"Mi'lady has corrupted our Paladin... but in the best possible way."

The spent the rest of the morning and the afternoon catching up. Mike's mom thought it a special enough occasion to order them pizza.

XXXXX

Mike could _not_ believe his luck. Three days ago his whole world seemed like it was spinning the drain, and now he couldn't believe the complete turn around his life had taken.

After everyone had left, Mike tried to explain it to El. "I was only half joking when I said you were my lucky charm. After I met you everything good that can happen to me has."

"It's the same for me Mike. I went from no friends, to four friends and a boyfriend. And not just any boyfriend, you are smart, kind... sweet... impossibly cute." El sighed, "I think we were meant to be. I've only seen perfect relationships on TV, where it's all made up. I didn't know it could happen for real. "

"I keep thinking what if we'd never met? Your dad could have easily sent you to a different school outside of Hawkins."

"I'm sure we would have met at some point... _and_ felt the same way about each other. I'm _sure_ of it."

XXXXX

Hopper stood in Mike's basement looking at the overnight bag Mike had packed, "you going somewhere Wheeler?"

"Having a sleepover at El's place," Mike said. He went on to explain about the white van.

Mike had never seen anybody look as mad as Hopper did. He didn't think he wanted to see it again either. He looked ready to punch somebody...really hard.

"Something wrong, Chief?"

"Some agreements were made, and somebody thinks it's ok to ignore them. I'm going to fix that problem tonight. Come on, you two."

Once in the cabin, Hopper said to Mike, "El knows how to use the radio," he looked at her, "tell him the 'Don't Be Stupid' rules. I'm not sure when I'll be back. Sofa rules still apply." He was out the door before Mike could ask any questions.

XXXXX

El didn't look the least bit worried. Mike was worried enough for the both of them. "If you had to?" Mike asked, "could you defend yourself?"

El nodded.

"How strong are you? Can you lift a full grown person?"

She smiled, "I can move a train car." Mike's eyes widened.

"Really? That's cool. I can't believe how amazing you are."

"If you were with me or I had to get to you Mike, I could move a _lot_ more."

Mike was quiet for the longest time. He started looking really worried, El said, "what is it Mike? We're safe. You are safe with me."

"It's not that El, I _do_ feel safe with you, and your dad...it's , um... the way I feel about you."

"I know how you feel Mike, I feel the same way about you... unless...," El hesitated, a little scared, "something has changed about the way you feel?" She looked down.

"No, no, it's not that El, it's that I feel it so strongly. I know we're young and not supposed to feel this like this at our age... but I do…I tried to explain it to your dad yesterday, believe me that was awkward as hell, and I don't think he got it. At all. Grown ups are never going to get it." El could see that Mike was having a hard time explaining himself.

"Mike... I understand." She looked into his eyes.

"I don't want to lose you, El. Ever"

"You won't lose me Mike," El shook her head, "ever."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


	6. Moving Heaven

Hopper wasn't exactly sure which asshole was involved, but he was pretty sure it was Brenner. Asshole just didn't give up.

Well Hopper was going to see about that.

He drove straight to a spot where he knew he could enter the Lab property without being seen. Things were run a little differently now that Sam Owens was in charge, security not so much of an issue. He wasn't sure where Brenner fit into the picture, but he would find out.

And it there would be no happy people in the lab when he was done.

He grabbed a flathead screwdriver from the toolbox in his truck and went to work. He found the parking area where all the white vans were kept at night. He punctured every single tire on all vans he saw. He lost count. He punctured radiators, He punctured brake lines. He punctured hydraulic lines. He wrote rude messages with the screwdriver on the sides of the vans. It would look like the work of vandals.

The vans were going nowhere.

He would deal with Owens and Brenner in the morning.

XXXXX

When Hopper got back to the cabin, expected both of them to be on the sofa with El sleeping on Wheeler's shoulder, and that's what he got. The difference tonight was that her arms were wrapped around his waist, and a contented smile was on her lips.

Only three days. How can two people be that close after only three days? He wasn't going to question it too much though, his little girl was happy. After the last year she had, he would never question her happiness.

XXXXX

Hopper groaned, he liked to sleep in, but the angle of the sun coming into his room made it a lot later than he usually did. El usually woke him up if he slept too long.

His head felt fuzzy, like he'd had one too many beers the night before. He'd way cut back on his drinking a year ago, he still enjoyed the occasional beer, but he kept his after work activities focused on his daughter. His mouth was dry too, he went out to the kitchen for a glass of water half expecting to see El and Mike still sleeping on the sofa. They were gone, he looked at the wall clock was alarmed to see that it was after 1 pm.

The more he thought about it, he didn't remember much after seeing the two of them asleep.

El would never have left the cabin without letting him know, even if it was just for a walk in the woods with the Wheeler kid. The hair on the back of his neck stood up.

He grabbed his gun, radio, and headed to his truck.

XXXXX

Mike's head felt squishy, like Troy had actually connected with one of his punches instead of missing-forced to miss, he smiled to himself thinking of El.

Something was wrong, he was lying in his bed and he was sure El and fallen asleep on his shoulder again last night on the sofa. The thought brought another smile to his face. The smile disappeared. Ok now he was sure he'd El had fallen asleep on his shoulder. The were watching a movie that they really didn't have any interest in. They started kissing, wanting to take advantage of the alone time they had.

At one point El had said smiling, "My lips aren't tired, but I am, I need to rest my head." And then she was sleeping. The last thing Mike remembered was enjoying El's closeness and how peaceful everything was.

It should have been Hopper or El waking him up. He looked at his alarm clock, it was almost 1:30 pm.

XXXXX

El's eyes fluttered open…"Mike?"

"She's awake Dr. Brenner"

"Put Eleven back under. We can't have her awake yet"

"No…," El's voice was weak, "Mike..."

XXXXX

Hopper was knocking harder than necessary on Wheeler's door, and was finally answered by Mike, still groggy.

"Get dressed Wheeler you're coming with me."

Mike was ready to go in less than a minute and ran out the front door.

"Where's El. What's wrong?

"That's what we're going to find out. The FBI should be getting that about the same time we do."

"Getting where?"

Hopper realized that Mike still didn't know anything about El's past, now was not the time to give him every detail.

"Ok, short version. She spent her first 11 years in a lab. A guinea pig for some asshole named Brenner. When I caught wind of what what going on, I managed to get her out. I legally adopted her and kept her hidden, but that asshole wouldn't give up. He's a psychotic son of a bitch."

Oh, El…. poor El... Mike was almost in tears.

"He screwed up bad this time around. He just had the police chief's daughter kidnapped, after first drugging her, her father, and her…" he looked over at Mike, "...boyfriend."

"I'm pretty sure a forcible confinement charge will be added to the list. The FBI doesn't take to this shit lightly."

Mike's head was spinning. This was all happening too fast.

Hopper drove up to the security gate. "Can I see your ID, sir"

"No. What you can do, is sit with your thumb up your ass and wait for the FBI, to show up." Hopper smiled checked his watch, "should be any minute now. With your other thumb, you can open the gate. I'm not asking."

Hopper was counting on the young security guard stuck working a Sunday shift, to have no experience dealing with anybody irate. But his plan B was to mow the truck through the gate

The security gate opened.

XXXXX

This time El pretended to be to be unconscious. She could hear the rustle of movement around her, Her head had been wired up again, but she knew how to fool the instruments into displaying what she wanted. She was sad that she still remembered how to do all that, she was a lot smarter this time around. She was _not_ the same Eleven.

_This_ Eleven, promised a certain Mike Wheeler that he wouldn't lose her. Ever. She intended to keep that promise. With all her heart…. and her mind.

And she would move Heaven and Earth to do it.

Eleven snapped her eyes open, and said two words:

"No more."


	7. ...and Earth

Hopper stopped the truck at the edge of the parking lot. "Much quicker to take off if we need to."

They started walking towards The lab building. Something heavy blew off the roof of the building and landed in a slow arc in a parking lot near the back of the building. It looked like a big industrial AC unit. Seconds later people started streaming out of the front doors in a panic.

_All_ the top floor windows of each wing of the lab blew out, some with office furniture, some with lab equipment.

About a minute later, the second from top floor windows blew out.

"El" Mike said smiling.

"I think she's had enough of that place." Hopper looked on.

Each row of windows from the top floor down were blasted out. Billions of shards of glass were raining down around the building.

Hopper could see Owens making his way towards them, from the throng of people escaping the lab. He had a strip of duct tape hanging from his cheek, and he was unraveling the last of a big plastic zip tie. It was obvious he'd been tied up.

"Hey Chief... I think you're daughter just saved my life…. and..." He turned around to look at the lab building…" she's letting Brenner know what she thinks of him and is experiments. Stay back here... she's not nearly done with that building. "

The people running out of the building didn't stop to get into the cars, they kept running. The flow of people stopped leaving the front, few if any remained in the lab building. The front doors blew open in a shower of glass.

El walked out, blood trickling from each nostril. Forehead tilted slightly forward, her fierce eyes blazing.

Cars in the parking lot started popping up randomly thirty feet into the air like they'd been catapulted, they crashed down on other cars. No car was left untouched. Hopper could see the vans he'd disabled the night before doing the same thing in a back parking lot.

Another AC unit from the roof flew off.

El turned around, a low pitched scream started from her and increased in intensity, until she gave out a long drawn out shriek and she raised both hands in front of her. The support pillars under the building snapped inwards like toothpicks, supporting walls folded towards the center. All four wings of the lab started to buckle. The rumbling could be felt deep in the chest. The building was crumpling in on itself. But it didn't stop there, it looked like it was being pulled towards the centre of the wreckage and being _pushed_ into the ground. Destroyed cars were being pulled to the center, and pushed down also. Broken glass, like sands through an hourglass, was racing towards the center and following the remains of the building into a quickly disappearing hole.

And just like that the rumbling was gone, and it was quiet.

El turned, walked towards them…"Mike…" she said and collapsed into his arms.

Hopper stood in awe and looked at the area that used to the Hawkins lab. The ground looked tilled like it was being prepared for a farmer's crops. There was no sign of broken glass, wrecked cars or the demolished building itself.

Hopper looked at Owens…" this shit has to disappear… you get me?"

"I think it just did... but I get your meaning... I'm not without a little bit of influence," he nodded towards El, "Brenner is out of the picture now, he went rogue anyway. He was persona non grata with the people who count, months ago."

"Chief?" He could see Mike losing a bit of his grip on El.

Hopper gathered her in his arms and hugged her, "you did good kid…. you did so good"

XXXXX

Mike was sitting on the sofa with El curled up to his side, her head on his shoulder. Hopper was out reinforcing defences, he said something about going,"way overboard this time."

"Mike?"

"I'm here El, you're safe." Mike heard her sigh.

"You came to rescue me?" El said.

"With your dad, yeah. I was lost El, I didn't know what to do when you're dad told me about... your past. There are some things you can't do when you are a kid. Rescue missions, are way up there."

"You came to rescue me, not knowing what you might be up against..."

"I would do anything for you El, goes without saying your dad would too, of course, he has a badge to back up his actions... I just have... me."

"You have this," El tapped his tapped his chest. "That will take you places a badge or a gun never can. That's what allowed me to escape... knowing I had your heart waiting for me."

Mike was in a bit of a daze, this incredible girl, was snuggled up to _him_.

Hopper came i the door, El lifted her head off Mike's shoulder. "That should do it."

"Did I do much damage to the building? I don't remember much after helping Dr. Owens."

Hopper gave Mike a quick grin, "you could say that.. You don't have to worry about that place anymore."

XXXXX

At the three week mark, Hopper asked Mike and El separately if they still "felt the same way."

The intensity of their answers, confirmed it for him. They would be together for the long haul. When he saw them together they were never more than a foot apart, they were always holding hands. The Wheeler kid never made any plans for the two of them without including El in the discussion or asking her opinion. Hopper was impressed as hell the level of respect he showed his daughter and Hopper himself.

Hopper had no qualms about leaving them alone in the cabin. He would growl his warnings and give them the glare. But, he knew they'd be doing a certain amount of making out while he was gone, that was a foregone conclusion. He trusted them both.

"You two are set up with snacks and movies... don't stay up to late."

"Where are you going, dad? You never go anywhere on a Friday night."

"I have a date with Joyce Byers." Mike and El smiled together.

"Wheeler stays on the sofa, same rules apply."

He didn't say that El _couldn't_ sleep on his shoulder….


End file.
